His Lovers Eyes
by brightredcherries
Summary: Atemu basically comes back from the afterlife. Yugi and the others are surprised and happy he's back. When Atemu finds out that Anzu is dating Kaiba, the fact tears Atemu's heart apart. Will Anzu come to love him again? Atemu x Anzu
1. After his Afterlife

**Chapter 1: After his afterlife**

It had been 4 years since Atemu left for the afterlife. It just wasn't the same for the gang anymore. What used to be freaky magic journey's turned into normal weekends at Yugi's house. What also used to be the best couple has turned into nothing. Grandpa had died 2 years after Atemu left. It was very hard for Yugi to get over because he only had his mom, who was never really around. The gang had all decided to attend Eastern Domino University, which was a very hard school to get into for all of them with the exception of Anzu who got a 4-year scholarship. Finally, a major change that was all over Domino was that Anzu and Seto Kaiba were officially dating. When she told the gang all were happy except Jonouchi, Yugi didn't like the fact either because he knew truly that Anzu loved Atemu but what good was that since Atemu is gone, and it's Atemu's arch rival for years. Then again Yugi never truly shows how mad he is like Jonouchi. The gang spent their days with Yugi since their college let them go for the summer vacation.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING? KAIBA? ATEMU'S AND MY ARCH ENEMY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?", Jonouchi screamed in Yugi's tiny living room

"Look, if you just learn to get along with him, he's not all that bad. He said he only picked on you because we were after all in our youth", Anzu replied calmly

"Anzu how is Kaiba ever going to get along with Jonouchi when he's always calling him names?", Honda asked trying not to laugh

"I don't know", Anzu said bitterly

"I'm happy for you Anzu", Yugi said getting a death glare from Jonouchi

"Thanks Yugi that means a lot", Anzu said, hearing a honking horn, "Oh that's my ride sorry I couldn't stay long"

"Yeah go enjoy your fancy dinner party your going to. Tell me how it goes", Jonouchi said sarcastically

"Come on guys be nice to her she's found someone who loves her", Shizuka said smiling

"Yeah but that's not who she really loved first", Jonouchi said looking at the floor.

Yugi and Tristan knew how much Jonouchi hated bringing up Atemu leaving. Jonouchi always wanted Anzu to be with Atemu, but that was impossible to do when he was gone.

"Come on Shizuka we have to go home, I have work in the morning", Jonouchi said grabbing his keys

"Bye guys", Shizuka said, running after Jonouchi

* * *

**Scene Change**

Anzu was in her room at Kaiba's getting ready for the dinner party they had been invited to. (a/n: She technically moved in because she leaves some of her stuff there but she mostly goes back home). She was looking through her walk in closet for something to wear when she thought about what Jonouchi had said about her dating Seto.

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING...?_

_They just don't know Seto the way I do_, Anzu thought, picking out her aquamarine colored halter dress. She slid into her matching heels, did her hair until someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?", Anzu said, putting on her Tiffany watch and bracelet

"It's me" Seto said, walking in, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just thinking", Anzu said plainly, putting her diamond studs

"As long as your okay Anzu", Seto said, kissing her on the lips

"I'm fine Seto don't worry", Anzu said, holding his hand

"Come on or we're going to be late", Seto said, walking her downstairs

* * *

**Scene Change**

All the way back in Egypt, where Atemu had last been seen a man was there. Laying on the soft sand where his friends stood in front of the collapsed tomb.

"Come on Malik I know my instincts are right", Ishizu said running towards the man

"Couldn't your instincts wait until tomorrow when it's daylight", Malik said gasping at what he saw

"Marik it's the...the P-Pharaoh?", Ishizu said, covering her face. She had seen Atemu laying on the ground completely naked. Malik did the same gesture

"Ugh...Ishizu where am I? The last thing I remember is walking through to the other side after me and Yugi's duel", Atemu said, receiving some pants from Malik

"Good thing I bring my bag just incase", Malik said, smiling

"Come Pharaoh, we have to get you back to Domino", Ishizu said, helping him up

"Okay but anyway, what's going on? Why am I here?", Atemu asked, walking back to their home

"Well I suspected that you'd stay in the afterlife but what happened is that somehow the spirits knew how much you wanted to be back there and here so they split your spirit in half. So half is in the after life and the other half is able to be here", Ishizu said, getting into their little jeep.

* * *

**Scene Change**

The Domino City country club had been filled with rich and famous business workers from all across the nation. While Kaiba took care of business with the associates, Anzu had just eaten dinner by herself and thought about Atemu.

_I really don't understand why he didn't stay? Why didn't he want to be with us? He had no answers...he didn't even care_, Anzu thought picking at her garden salad

"May I join you?", Mokuba said, sitting next to her. He was now fifteen years old and he looked much taller than he was before and his voice was a little deeper, and his since of style matured.

"Sure", Anzu said, sipping her champagne

"I've noticed that you've been depressed lately, is it Seto?", Mokuba asked timidly

"No it's just I haven't been doing anything all summer and I have to go back to school in September and it's just been hectic coming to all these parties with Seto. Sometimes I just wish he had time to spend with me", Anzu said, drinking more champagne

"Well he has been busy with Kaibaland theme parks going worldwide so that maybe why he hasn't spent that much time with you", Mokuba said ordering a glass of soda

"How did you do it for so long? You know not having your brother around to spend brotherly time together?", Anzu asked, smiling

"Well after we dealt with all the finances on the theme parks, he spent time with me but at first when I was little I was in the same position. Sometimes I felt like I wanted to give up on him too but I knew it wasn't right. I have to go, I hope you feel better Anzu", Mokuba said, giving her a hug and leaving.

* * *

**Scene Change**

"So here's your ticket and your things, my pharaoh good luck", Ishizu said handing him his ticket

"Well see you around", Atemu said, walking through the terminal

Once he got on the airplane, Atemu found his seat near the window and started thinking about seeing his friends again once he got back. He was the type of person who hated being alone and by himself. He remembered all the good times he had with Yugi and the gang. He would always look forward to seeing Anzu, Joey, and Tristan everyday but it was mostly Anzu because he really liked her and wanted to get to know her.

_All I can do is just wonder and wait_, Atemu thought, drifting slowly to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Kaiba mansion, Anzu was looking through her photo albums of her family and friends. She had gotten so sad that Atemu left she didn't hardly have any pictures of him. She would hide them whenever she came across them so that half her photo albums didn't contain his picture.

"Hey sweetheart, how was the party?" Seto asked, kissing Anzu's cheek

"Seto can we talk for a minute?", Anzu said sadly

"Yes of course, what's bothering you?", Seto asked, laying next to her

"It's just well, I wanted to ask if you had any spare time in the next few days. I was planning us a mini picnic so that we can spend time with each other more", Anzu said, smiling

"Anzu...I know I've been busy lately and I don't have time to go on a picnic. It's just that my calender has been set for things all month", Seto said calmly

"Well Seto you've always said that for as long as I can remember, and it always makes me wonder if you'll ever have time for me. I'm always making sacrifices to do things with you is because I love you and I support you", Anzu said, sadly

"Look Anzu I don't want to argue with you, I have a schedule to follow and I can't stop now", Seto said, harshly

"Just forget it then", Anzu said, going to sleep. Seto just sighed and did the same.

Meanwhile back at Yugi's house, him Jonouchi and Honda were lounging in the living room reading the papers while Yugi searched through his Apple Mac laptop looking for something they could do in downtown Domino.

"I'm tired of reading these papers man. I just don't know how Shizuka can go shopping with Anzu all day", Jonouchi said, sighing

"Their probably at some fancy shmancy store for rich people since Anzu lives and dates Kaiba", Honda said reading another paper

"Hey we can go to the The Green Tea Lodge, it has indoor water parks, a spa center, and all you can eat buffet including green tea. How 'bout it guys? Maybe we can get Anzu to go", Yugi said, looking into tickets and expenses

"Yeah, I rather do that than going to the Domino Fair", Honda said, throwing the paper on the floor with the rest of them

"Yeah let's pack tonight. Oh the doorbell Yug", Jonouchi said, running to the kitchen

"Who is it?", Yugi asked, heading to the door

"Guess who?", said the familiar voice

"OH!", Yugi said, in shock

"MY!", Jonouchi said, dropping his sandwich

"GOD!...A..ATEMU?", Honda said, walking in

"Hi it's been a while. Are you gonna let me in?", Atemu asked, watching Yugi move out the way. Yugi looked at Honda and Jonouchi like...' Wait till Anzu hears about this'.

"Wow, that was sooo much fun Anzu I've never seen a store with so much designers", Shizuka said, approaching Yugi's house with Anzu

"Well I still shop at Hollister. I mean I'm not all like those rich girls. I'm just someone who enjoys themselves", Anzu said, opening the door to the Game Shop. Then she stopped, never in her few years of not seeing him had she felt so...surprised.

**I hope you guys like this one. I'll try to update some of my stories over the weekends since schools started and stuff. R&R plz.**


	2. Seto you remember Atemu?

**Well I'm just happy that I got to update today since I just got done with my first full week of school. My school has this new thing where we start after labor day so I haven't been in school that long just but 8 days out of 180 (damn I hate school with all my stupid advanced classes!) Enough about me and my school, I want to get on with the story!!!**

**shadow-fox313**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**Fieryhalo**

**raygypsy714**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**NeKo-ChAn MoOnBeAm50**

**ayame11midori**

**yugioh rocks**

**Thanks for reviewing! If I missed anybody who reviewed, thank you guys so much! Just for those who think Kaiba is soooo nice, you ain't seen the half of it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Seto you remember Atemu**

Never in all of Atemu's years had he'd been surprised to see Anzu. She had changed quite a bit. Her short brown hair was a little past shoulder length and was dyed a radiant black color that had cut layers and a side bang. She wore heavy dark makeup besides the light colored lip gloss that matched her lips. She had worn a logo tee that said 'Peace and Love' and some dark denim jeans and some high top Converses.

"Hello Anzu", Atemu said plainly. The next thing he knew she had ran back into the kitchen. She knew that she couldn't avoid him forever and that she had to tell him that she was dating Seto if she thinks he came back for her which he technically did. Questions were running through Anzu's head. _Will he hate me for not being with him? Will he reject me for going with his arm enemy?_, Anzu thought, feeling like she was going to vomit any minute now. She couldn't face Atemu because she knew that Seto would be angry when she knew how much he hated Atemu.

"Anzu...are you okay?", Atemu asked, peeking his head from around the doorway. She turned around and looked at him, she didn't look angry or sad. There was no sense of emotion, she just ran and gave him a hug.

"How have you been?", Anzu asked, with a huge grin on her face. Atemu just smiled with relief from thinking that she was going to throw a fit.

"I've been better. I just want to know how you've been since I've been gone. Anything new happen?", he asked, curiously. This caused Anzu to stop because she didn't want to tell him that she was dating his arch enemy. Plus it's in basically every major papers and magazines so he'd find out anyway.

"Anzu, Kaiba's at the door", Yugi said, covering his mouth quickly

"YUGI!", Honda and Jonouchi yelled, rolling their eyes

"Kaiba? Why is he here?", Atemu said, looking at Anzu suspicuosly

"Look Atemu, I know that this is going to really upset you but...", Anzu trembled off, too upset to continue

"Look she's dating Kaiba, that's why he's here man", Jonouchi said, heading towards the kitchen

"Hurry up Anzu, I'm already late for my...", Seto stopped, feeling like he would go mad any minute. He was staring into the eyes of the man who beat him several times at duel monsters in his youth, the man who publicly humiliated him with the game of duel monsters, Atemu.

"Seto you remember Atemu", Anzu said, moving out of Atemu's embrace slowly. She did not want to see how the two men would react to seeing one another for the first time in 4 years.

"Atemu", Kaiba said, holding out his hand

"Kaiba", Atemu said, shaking his hand with intense gripping, just as Kaiba had as well, "Well Anzu if you don't mind, I'm late for my meeting that was exactly fifteen minutes ago so can we hurry up with welcome backs please", Seto said, turning on his heel and heading for his limo

"So you and Kaiba now huh?", Atemu said, sounding hurt a little

"Look 'Temu, I didn't mean to not tell you it's just that I didn't want Seto to hurt your feelings. If I would have known you were coming back I...", Anzu started, trying to not cry

"You what? Would have waited a couple more months and said 'Oh Atemu me and Seto are getting married isn't that great?'. I'm going upstairs", Atemu said, turning away from Anzu. Never in her life had she felt so guilty and humiliated. She knew in her heart that the only reason she ever started dating Kaiba is because she was alone and he was the only person who ever helped her after Atemu left. Not Jonouchi, not Honda, sadly enough not even little Yugi because he was just as upset as she was.

"I'll see you guys later", Anzu said, quietly picking up her shopping bags and leaving. Yugi, Jonouchi, and Honda had felt guilty too. They admit they haven't seen Anzu so upset since Atemu left.

"It was my fault guys. If I didn't mention that Kaiba was at the door. He would have never known", Yugi said, sighing

"It wasn't your fault Yug. He would have found out anyway so either way it goes he would have gotten hurt", Jonouchi said, sitting in the rocking chair

"Who knew you were that smart Jo?", Honda said laughing

"Shut up Honda!", Jonouchi yellled, Yugi just laughed. He knew in his mind it would be just like old times.

* * *

Once Anzu got back to the Kaiba mansion, she went up to their room. As she passed by she saw a room that she hadn't before. It was painted pink with white polka dots the size of a pin. It had pink and white laced curtains and a pink dresser with white knobs. And in the very edge of the room was what appeared to be a crib. 

_He must have set this up incase I were to ever have a baby by him_, Anzu thought, knowing he'd probably not have the time to raise a child, just like he didn't have enough time to spend with her.

Meanwhile, Atemu sat up in Yugi's room feeling heartbroken. He thought that she would have waited for him but it turns out she didn't.

_I wouldn't have mind if it was someone besides Kaiba_, he thought, throwing a ball at the wall to keep himself entertained, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey", Yugi said, sitting in his chair next to his desk, "I know your upset Atemu",

"Yeah so...", Atemu said, sourly

"But to tell you the truth, Anzu's relationship with Kaiba isn't going to last much longer", Yugi said, staring out the window

"Why is that?", Atemu asked, sitting up

"Just because it may look like Anzu and him are perfectly normal, doesn't mean that's true on the inside. Before you came back today, Anzu hasn't been so hot lately. Her and Kaiba are constantly fighting because obviously he has no time for a committed relationship with her like she wants him to. Secondly, Kaiba wants Anzu to go to some fancy college all the way in some city far away from here and drop out of Eastern Domino which she worked hard to get into. Plus, Anzu just called and told me that she found a nursery in his mansion", Yugi explained, turning toward Atemu

"She's pregnant?", Atemu said, jumping up

"No she's not pregnant. Heck Kaiba wouldn't have time to have a child anyway. But back to the story, Anzu told me that she's been suspecting that Kaiba is cheating on her with his assistant Kisara", Yugi continued, trying to finish

"So why doesn't she break up with him?", Atemu asked, stupidly

"She doesn't want to because there's a possibility that she could end up being wrong and then she doesn't want him to break up with her over something that was stupid. That's why she thinks he's trying to get her to go that school in the rich part of the city, which is like 3-4 hours away from here", Yugi said, calmly, "So that's why you shouldn't feel like there's not hope left for a relationship with Anzu because she might just leave Kaiba".

Atemu had to admit he felt a little better about Anzu and Kaiba's relationship being a dud because it could end and maybe it couldn't. He just sat on Yugi's bed hoping that fate would be on his side.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Anzu just came back from the supplies store for another ink cartridge for her printer/copier when she saw Seto sitting in one of the chairs in the living room. 

"Is there something wrong Seto? You've been acting all mean ever since Atemu came back", Anzu said, putting her bag down

"I forbid you to see him anymore", Seto said coldly

"Excuse me?", Anzu said, folding her arms

"I forbid you to see Atemu ever again", Seto yelled harshly, "You know how I feel about him"

"Seto this the most absurd thing that you have ever complained about. I don't like some of your friends but I have to live with it. You just don't like Atemu because he was better than you at duel monsters". The next thing Anzu knew was that she was on the ground and everything went black. When she woke up she was in someone's room, it was Shizuka's.

"Oh Anzu I'm so glad that your alright. You know Seto is a real bastard", Shizuka said, washing her face

"What happened? The only thing I remember was that me and Seto were arguing because he didn't want me to talk to Atemu again", Anzu said, sitting up

"Yeah and then he slapped you into the table that just happened to have a very expensive vase on it", Shizuka said, giving her some hot chocolate

"How did you know?", Anzu said, sipping the hot substance

"Because I was on the front porch about to ring the door bell and saw the whole thing", Shizuka said, setting down a sandwich and some cheez-its for Anzu to eat

"I don't get it. Even though were not together, Atemu's a really great guy and now I realize that if I was with him...he would never hurt me. I've made the biggest mistake of my life", Anzu said, sipping more of her hot chocolate

"Well then once your done here. I would decide whether or not you should live with Seto anymore", Shizuka said, turning on the TV

"Yeah that'll come in time", Anzu said, eating her sandwich.

* * *

It had been a week since Anzu and Kaiba's fight, Anzu had secretly and slowly moved out of Kaiba's mansion. Over the last seven days she took a big box full of stuff each day when Kaiba wasn't home. Anzu decided to take a walk around the city for a little while. Little did she know someone else was doing the same thing. After about a few minutes she ran into the other someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry sir. Oh it's you Atemu", Anzu said, picking her sunglasses off the ground

"Look Anzu we need to talk", Atemu said, sternly, "Seriously"

"I have to go", Anzu said, interrupting him

"Anzu wait", Atemu said, grabbing her wrist

"Stop hurting me Seto", Anzu blurted out, whimpering and covered her mouth quickly. Atemu saw that once he let her wrist go, there were black and blue bruises on the parts where Seto had grabbed her.

"Oh my god. Anzu has Kaiba been beating you?", Atemu said, looking at her face. It had a huge red hand mark that was effortly covered with blush, "Anzu tell me...please"

"I h-hate h-him. He was m-mad a-a-at me because y-you came b-back", Anzu sobbed, hugging him tightly

"Anzu you should have told me and we could have helped you. How long has this been going on?", Atemu asked, holding her face

"A week ago from today", Anzu said, wiping her face

"Just calm down and let's get you back home", Atemu said, walking Anzu back home holding her hand. From afar, some white haired lady watched them, in broad daylight she watched them.

* * *

It was around 8 p.m., Seto had a so called 'meeting' with Kisara. He had known that Kisara would always flirt with him through work and he had finally given in. 

"Come on baby, just forget about her and focus on me", Kisara said, kissing his bottom lip. Kaiba flipped her over and started undressing her. He didn't know that Mokuba had been listening through the door on his way down the hall. _I don't believe him_, he thought, sneaking back to his room, _Why would he cheat on Anzu like that? And he had the nerve enough to beat her like he did, he's such a bastard._

Seto and Kisara continued to make love behind Anzu's back. Seto had slipped her clothing off completely while she kissed him and held the back of his neck. While he moved down to her chest, neither of them heard Anzu come in the door at all. So caught up in their experience they didn't realize the real girlfriend was home.

Anzu had just came back to the mansion and was heading up to their room. She realized that she could hear some noises in the room. When she opened the door, everything fell apart.

"What the hell is going on here?", Anzu said, dropping her purse

"Anzu...", Seto said, putting his shirt back on

"Who is she Seto?", Kisara said, covering her chest with the sheets

"I never thought that you'd step this low", Anzu said, ruffling through the drawers and pulled out her clothes

"Anzu please", Seto said, trying to pick up her clothes and put them back

"I've had enough of you! Your the worst man to walk this earth Seto Kaiba", Anzu screamed, packing her things

"No one talks to me that way!", Seto said, throwing Anzu against the wall

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!", Atemu roared, tackling Seto to the ground, "Anzu leave NOW!"

"Okay!", Anzu said, getting the last of her clothes and running downstairs. Anzu heard glasses shattering, dressers collapsing. This is not how she planned her relationship with him. Once she got downstairs, she saw Jonouchi's cruiser he drove in the summer.

"Come on Anzu", Honda said, while he caught her suitcases she threw to him

"Where's Atemu?", Yugi asked, looking around

"He's coming", Anzu said, feeling nervous. After a few minutes Atemu had left and came back to the car.

"Are you okay?", Anzu said, scooting over so he could get in

"Yeah", Atemu said, holding her head close to him, "Let's go".

* * *

Once Jonouchi approached Anzu's house they all went inside in the living room. While Anzu made everyone some Kool-Aid, they asked what happened between Atemu and Kaiba.

"Did you get in some good hits?", Honda asked, excitedly

"Yeah did he bleed?", Jonouchi added, smiling

"No and no. I just tackled him and told him he better not bother Anzu or lay another hand on her", Atemu said, laying back

"I'm just worried about Anzu, she should sue him for assault or put a restraining order on him", Yugi said, nervously, "Plus were going back to school soon and he might pull something when we're not around"

"Yeah good point. I'll be attending Eastern Domino this semester", Atemu said, while Anzu came in with the Kool-Aid

"That's great 'Temu. What are you majoring in?", Anzu asked, sitting next to him

"I haven't decided between a doctor or an architect", Atemu said, guzzling the sugary substance

"Well can you guys stay over tonight? I don't feel comfortable being by myself from what just happened", Anzu said, playing with her nails

"Sure", the boys said, all hugging her

"Oh you guys are the best", Anzu said, showing everyone the guest rooms, "You and Honda can sleep here Jo. And Yugi, you can sleep in this one"

"Good night", Yugi said, winking at Atemu and the other males

"Yeah what the little dude said", Honda said, pulling Jonouchi by the ear and shut the door.

"Oh Atemu, I don't have an extra room for...", Anzu said, before Atemu kissed her. Before she knew it...it had led them to...

**WOW ALL THE ACTION AND TURMOIL THEIR IN!!! Just kidding the next chapter is about the gang going back to college for their new semester. R&R plz!!**

**brightredcherries**


	3. Life, Love, and Peace

**I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I got for this story. I thought that nobody would review like all my other stories but I guess I second guessed myself!!**

**xXRoseGoddessXx**

**raygypsy714**

**yugioh rocks**

**shadow-fox313**

**Dancers and Pharaohs**

**NeKo-ChAn MoOnBeAm50**

**Tea- The Chosen One**

**Thanks for the reviews!! I don't own YGO!!**

**Chapter 3: Life, Love, and Peace**

As Anzu and Atemu kissed for what seemed forever, Anzu was the first to break away. She thought in her mind that she really wanted to be with him but what if Seto was watching her or something like a stalker?

"Wow, that was...ummmmm", Anzu said, holding his neck

"Special", Atemu said, kissing her long neck, "Maybe"

"It is", Anzu said, giggling softly. As she led him to her bedroom, Atemu placed her on the queen sized bed, he began to deepen the kiss that she had fallen into. He began to undress her logo tee and her lacy white bra. Anzu was a little apprehensive when Atemu touched her butt and hips with his gentle, soft fingers.

"Only if you knew how much I love you", Atemu said, breathing in between kisses. Anzu undid her bra and threw it over Atemu's head and smiled at him. She could feel her chest touch his well toned tanned chest, his rocky abs against her flat stomach. She could feel his warm breath against her neck. She moaned with him simulatneously as he took her panties off slowly, and he slipped a hand on one of her thighs. Atemu ran his hands over her breasts, the hard nipples in his palms and began to suck them. Anzu gasped and moaned as her nipples became hard.

"Oh, god Atemu, yes please yes!", Anzu panted, as she gripped the sides of her bed. Atemu began to slowly spread her legs, as he sat her legs on his thighs he unzipped his pants and pulled his boxers down. He slowly pushed into and began to buck back and forth inside her.

"God yes!", Anzu moaned, feeling him approaching his climax, which he did in the next 30 seconds. Anzu pressed her hips on to his and then collapsed onto the bed. He rolled off of her and fell asleep holding her tightly to his chest, feeling thankful that he had her back, just like old times.

* * *

That following morning, the sun streamed down onto Anzu's face causing her to wake up. She turned to Atemu who looked like he was sleep but she knew he wasn't.

"Morning sleepyhead", Anzu said, pecking him on the cheek

"Morning to you too", Atemu said, kissing her forehead

"I don't feel like getting up. I have a lot to do today, like shopping for back to college and sort out my bills", Anzu said, holding Atemu's hand underneath the sheets

"I'm still worried about you and Kaiba, Anzu. We need to do something right away", Atemu said, holding her close as if Kaiba were watching them

"I know 'Temu but I can't go backwards I need to move on from this. But you are right", Anzu said, smiling, "I'm sending the papers today"

"Well let's hurry and get dressed before the rest of them get up", Atemu said, looking through the cracked door

"Well the door wasn't opened when we went to sleep", Anzu said, looking at the mysteriously opened door

"Then who was in here?", Atemu said, pulling down his shirt

"Oh it was probably just Pudgy", Anzu said, putting on her robe

"Pudgy?", Atemu asked, looking around and saw a small little white puppy jump in his arms and started licking him

"Awww he likes you", Anzu said, picking Pudgy off Atemu's slobbery face

"Let me give you a kiss", Atemu said, puckering his lips playfully

"Ewww, not with drool all over your face", Anzu said, leaving her room before Atemu started chasing her. Once she turned her stove on Atemu just got down the stairs.

* * *

"Sssh watch this", Anzu said, turning the stove on and put some vanilla extract in a small pan. As soon as the aroma got up the stairs Jonouchi and Honda came flying down the stairs, landing on top of each other. Atemu and Anzu burst out laughing on the floor, Atemu almost wet himself.

"That wasn't funny", Jonouchi said, pushing Honda off him, "Do you know how much you weigh?"

"I weigh 160 thank you", Honda said, standing to his feet

"That was so hilarious", Anzu said, while Atemu helped her off the floor

"Yeah it was really hilarious how we didn't see you last night toots!", Jonouchi said, watching Anzu stop laughing

"Yeah where were you two last night?", Honda asked, raising an eyebrow

"That's none of your business", Anzu said bitterly

"Well from the looks of you two it seems that you got yourselves comfy", Honda said, looking at both Anzu and Atemu

"Comfy as in each other", Jonouchi added, "Look we all know you two did it"

"Well even if we did that's none of your concern now is it?", Anzu said, straightening out her hair

"Well it's good just as long as we don't hear anything", Jonouchi said, receiving a slap from Anzu, "Ouch"

"Next time don't put your head into other peoples business", Anzu said, flipping her black hair over her shoulder and ran up the stairs

"What's her deal?", Jonouchi said, still wiping dirt from his shirt

"You were in her business. Girls don't like that", Atemu said, sipping his orange juice

"Your just saying that for her benefit", Jonouchi said sourly

"Look just don't do anything to get on her nerves", Atemu said, going back upstairs

"Alright, after all you probably wo-", Honda said, getting punched by Jonouchi. Once Atemu got upstairs, he saw Anzu laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She seemed to be irritated by something, and he knew that it wasn't Jonouchi.

"What's wrong", Atemu said, laying next to her

"Nothing, just tired from last night", Anzu said, sighing

"I love you", Atemu said, kissing her passionately

"I love you too", Anzu said, laying on his chest, "Take me again". And with that Atemu did what his lover had told him.

**Well I don't think this was my best chapter like all the other ones were. I've been really tired with my homework and marching band practices. I'm really worn out, so I apologize. I promise the next chapter will be better.**

**brightredcherries**


	4. A Shocking Ultimatum

****

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been studying for finals and I'v been putting it off for so long (and after that...no more freshmen year!! YEEESSS!!) Anyway, I'm trying to make this chapters and the next really dramatic so try and enjoy.

**Crystalline Embers**

**raygypsy714**

**shadow-fox313**

**S13 and A15 Phoenix**

**moonlightshadow1**

**dancers of the night**

**Divinitas**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

**Chapter 4: A Shocking Ultimatum**

* * *

"No, Atemu, I said get the white and multi colored towel set...no I'm not painting the bathroom lime green...where did you get lime green out of multi colored polka dots? I told Jonouchi and Honda to get the groceries! Make sure that they do!" Anzu told him, holding her cell phone while she pushed a cart full of pillows from ikea, "Okay I love you, bye."

For the past few days, Anzu and Atemu were starting to shop for going back to college. Since Anzu's parents decided to pay for her place she was staying in, she took it upon herself to start getting the house together so that Atemu could move in with her, another delightful thing that made her day.

_Jeez...men sure have a way of remembering to do things_, Anzu thought, looking at the new dining ware, _Ooohh, just what I'm looking for multi colored polka dot plates, and it comes with the cups and everything! Today's my lucky day!_

"Oh, Anzu, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Kisara said, while Anzu turned and faced her. The women that had been a mistress to her ex-boyfriend, the women that had been manipulating Seto into sending Anzu away to that college that was 3 or 4 hours away.

"What do _you_ want? You know, your the _last_ person that I want to see." Anzu replied, bitterly.

"Look, Anzu, honey it's not like you didn't see this all coming. I mean, the late nights, the disappearances at the parties, his calender being booked for months." Kisara explained, as she blocked Anzu from picking up some of the dining ware. The last few words she said, was accurate. That was Seto's excuse for always being gone...that brought rage into Anzu's head.

"Get out of my way, or will I have to throw you out the way?" Anzu growled, gritting her teeth.

"Look, I understand that your mad, but honey, your only eighteen years old. Seto would have wanted an experienced wom...," Kisara started, before Anzu shoved her out of the way, causing things to fall from the shelves and onto Kisara.

"I guess you chose for me to push you out the way." Anzu mumbled, putting her chosen dining ware in the basket and was on her way.

* * *

"Okay, 'Temu, we got the groceries that your women was whining about plus a few other things." Jonouchi told him, while they met up with Atemu in the mens department of Target, "What are you doing over here?"

"I was planning on buying some socks." Atemu told them, shaking a pack of white socks at them, "Anyway, did she call you two at all?"

"Yeah, she was nagging us to buy her some noodles." Honda told him, leaning against the rack, "I'm gonna check out the movies."

_They act like they're the ones moving in with Anzu and I_, Atemu thought, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, hey, I was waiting for you near the check out lines." Yugi told him, coming from the shoe department.

"Oh I'm sorry, dwarf." Atemu mumbled, laughing to himself.

"I heard that!" Yugi exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. As Atemu approached the check out line, he noticed a certain person in front of him.

"Oh hey, Atemu." Mokuba greeted, looking away from his face.

"Hi, Mokuba." Atemu replied, putting his stuff on the sliding item counter.

"Umm, how's Anzu? I've been worried about her. She was the only friend I really had when Seto wasn't around." Mokuba admitted, as the lady started to scan his things.

"She's fine, we're just getting ready to paint our bathroom." Atemu told him, rolling his eyes behind his back. But then again, he sort of felt bad for Mokuba. If Anzu was his only friend while she was living there, then he must have been really lonely right now.

"_Our bathroom_? Your moving in with Anzu?" Mokuba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, just so that we can live a happy life together without certain people we know bothering her, if you get my drift." Atemu replied, as Mokuba took his bags.

"Well, see you later then." Mokuba told him, leaving the store. Little did Atemu know, that other sets of eyes were watching him and Anzu.

"Where is she now?" Seto asked, answering his phone on his bluetooth receiver.

"She's approaching the ikea parking lot, sir." one of his guards told him, watching Anzu get into her car.

"Good, I wouldn't want her out of my site." Seto commented, hanging up. _She doesn't know that she's still mine._

* * *

Meanwhile, as Atemu and the others approached Jonouchi's car, Atemu had got some strange feeling in him that sensed trouble. Yugi sensed it too.

"Did you feel that?" Yugi whispered, as they started putting the groceries in the trunk.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right. We need to be more cautious." Atemu told him, as he closed the door to the back seat.

As Anzu approached her small home, she realized that the boys got back before she did, which made her feel safe since she felt as if someone were watching her...or them.

"Hey, Anzu, about time you got back. You can help us with all these groceries." Jonouchi said, as she locked the doors behind her.

"Thanks, for getting the groceries. Oh yeah, Atemu, I got the paint and stuff in the basement so we should be able to start painting tomorrow." Anzu told him, realizing she had a message on her cell phone, it was from Seto, "Whatever."

"What happened?" Atemu asked, kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, just thinking about you." Anzu replied, sweetly smiling at him, "Now come on, help me take this in the kitchen."

"Aww come on, no more kisses?" Atemu questioned, laughing as he helped her take the ikea bags into the kitchen.

"Hey, is that the new kitchen ware?" Honda asked, as she placed her bags on the table.

"Yeah, I decided that I wanted to paint the kitchen raspberry, white, and black. That's why I got the kitchenware to match." Anzu explained to him, taking out a square, raspberry colored plate.

"Those look nice." Shizuka added, coming from the wash room, "I hope you don't mind if I washed my clothes. I couldn't afford to go to the cleaners."

"Oh, no problem." Anzu told her, hearing her cell phone ring again. She looked at the screen and it read Seto.

"Is it him?" Yugi asked, knowing by the way Anzu looked at the screen.

"Yes, I wish he'd stop calling me. I guess he doesn't know what the term 'over' means." Anzu muttered, turning her phone off.

"Come on, Anzu, we have to focus on our lives, no that bastard Kaiba." Atemu told her, hugging her.

"Yeah, your right. But I just get the feeling that he's like stalking me." Anzu replied, resting her head on his chest.

"Let's call in a pizza or something. It'll make you feel better." Jonouchi suggested, picking up her portable phone.

"I don't have anymore money, Jo." Anzu murmured, putting her head down on the table.

"I have a little extra cash. I can handle this." Jonouchi replied, dialing the number.

I'm so happy that I have good friends and a good boyfriend, Anzu thought, smiling as her and the gang headed into the living room.

* * *

"I don't understand this at all! She won't answer my calls, she probably knows I hired people to watch her. Damn it! Her and that no good ass hole, Atemu. Took away my title, and now he takes away my girl!" Seto shouted, slamming things around his office.

"Maybe if you didn't cheat on her, she would still be around." Mokuba mumbled, staring down at the floor.

"Even if I didn't cheat on her, she would have tried to see that bastard even if I made it forbidden for her not to see him again." Seto mentioned, going back to work.

"I don't see why you hired people to watch her. Your not with her anymore all because you had to play the late night card. You got what you deserved." Mokuba said, getting up from the couch, "And I used to look up to you. Now I know not to make the same mistakes."

"Get back here, Mokuba!" Seto shouted, watching his brother slam the door. _Great, now my own brother hates me! That bitch will pay! Phase one of my plan will begin very shortly._

* * *

The next morning, Anzu woke up on Atemu's chest. She remembered her and the gang stayed up watching comedy movies, but after a while fell asleep.

_Wow, what a night. One where Atemu and I didn't do it_, Anzu thought, sitting up and yawning.

"I see someone had a nice night." Atemu muttered, while he sat up with her.

"Yeah, one where your not all over me." Anzu giggled, removing herself from his lap.

"Good morning, you guys sure had a good night." Shizuka murmured, sipping on her freshly brewed coffee.

"Look, we didn't do it, Shizuka." Anzu told her, putting her hair in a ponytail, "I have to start painting the bathroom today."

"Oh yeah, you know who has been hitting up your cell phone this morning. 35 missed calls." Shizuka informed her, raising her eyebrows.

"Will that stupid jerk get it through his skull, I'm not with him and we are totally over!" Anzu yelled, finally getting so mad that she threw her cell phone out the window, "I can always get another from mom and dad."

"I'm sure." Shizuka giggled, taking another sip of coffee.

Meanwhile, parked near a tree were Seto's hired guards that were supposed to be keeping tabs on Anzu. That was phase one of his plan, but Seto on the other hand was ready to move onto Phase two...the kidnapping.

"Like I told you before, I know that she's leaving for her dance class at 6 pm. Then you get her and bring her back to the mansion. Clear?" Seto barked, as his guards responded. He then slammed the phone back onto the receiver. Little did he know Mokuba was listening through the door.

"I gotta tell Atemu before they kidnap Anzu." Mokuba muttered, running into a guard.

"Your not telling anyone anything." the guard said, knocking Mokuba out with chloroform. By the time Mokuba woke up, he was locked in the study of their mansion. Too bad for the security guard he left Seto's laptop in there with him. He sent a quick e-mail to Anzu, hoping that she would receive it before time ran out.

* * *

Back at their house, Anzu was packing her bag for dance class while the guys were helping Atemu paint the bathroom. Luckily for Anzu, she wouldn't have to sniff anymore paint fumes.

"I'm leaving guys. I'll lock the door on my way out." Anzu called up the stairs, as she opened the door to leave. All of a sudden she heard her cell phone ring, it was from Mokuba.

"This is Anzu." she said, listening for a response.

"_Anzu, it's Mokuba, you have to stay home from dance class. I don't know the full details but Seto is hiring people to kidnap you._" Mokuba explained, as he heard something crash in the background, "_Hello? Anzu? ANZU ANSWER ME! ANZU!!_"

"We got her, Mr. Kaiba." the guard told him, while the other carried Anzu's knocked out body and threw her in the backseat. After about ten minutes after everything happened, Anzu woke up feeling dizzy. She noticed that she was in Seto's room, apparently she was tied up and still remained in her dance sweats.

"I see your finally awake." Seto said, turning in his chair.

"What do you want, Seto? I thought I made it clear that we were history." Anzu stated, sitting up.

"See, I on the other beg to differ. You never claimed that you wanted to break up with me, you just simply left." Seto replied, sipping on some champagne.

"Well let me repeat it for the last time, WE ARE OVER!" Anzu yelled, starting to get aggravated.

"Ahh, you see, Anzu, your in no condition to be making demands around here. I mean, your the one who's all tied up." Seto explained, standing up towards the window, "You probably already know that my brother attempted to save you from all of this happening. Apparently, he seemed to have been eavesdropping on my conversation and took it upon himself to tell you. But we see how that turned out."

"Why don't you just let me go? I mean, your the one who cheated on me. Your the one who lied and said that your calender was booked for an entire month when it really wasn't. Your the one who tore this relationship apart not me. Your the one who can't seem to grow the hell up! You were the one trying to tell me I couldn't see my best friend...who is now my boyfriend. You, Seto Kaiba are the one who couldn't see to step up from being a child and be a man." Anzu countered back, leaving Seto speechless.

"Anyway, I'm going to make a deal with you, take it more as an ultimatum. If you agree to be my girlfriend again, I'll spare you and your friends their lives. Refuse to comply, and I might just have to see them get tortured to death." Seto replied, laying the statement flat on the table, "Since I'm nice, I'll give you a week to decide."

"Your sick!" Anzu exclaimed, as his guards undid the ropes. And with that she left. On her way home, by the bus, she thought about what he said. Either live with him, or see her friends die.

_I can't accept his offer, nor can I decline. I'm in love with Atemu, and I love my friends. I just don't love him, I can't develop a relationship with someone who cheated on me, and who is to say her won't do it again?_ Anzu thought, sadly crying to herself, _I don't know what to do._

* * *

For the past three days, Anzu had been avoiding Atemu for the obvious reason...she couldn't tell him what happened a few nights ago between her and Seto. Then again, she felt guilty about keeping it from him because in a way, him and the gang were involved whether they like it or not. Their lives depended on her decision...which hasn't been made yet. She decided that she would meet up with Shizuka at the Domino Shopping Center. She had to tell somebody, and Shizuka was her closest girlfriend.

"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Shizuka asked, while Anzu hushed her.

"Not so loud...come on." Anzu whispered, leading her into a store. She was trying to be careful because she didn't know if any of Seto's men were sneaking around. Once they were in a safe place, Anzu told Shizuka everything.

"So he's saying that if you two don't get back together in a week, he'll kill us?" Shizuka asked, feeling shocked at the scenario.

"Yeah, and I can't go back to him. He'll keep cheating on me." Anzu replied, taking a few plane tickets out of her pocket, "Here, these are flights to Paris. My parents know a guy there that can get you and the gang in a safe place. I can't have your lives on my hands."

"I understand. I'll miss you!" Shizuka choked out, hugging her best friend.

"I'll miss you too, but this for your own good." Anzu replied, sniffing.

"How are you going to break it to Atemu?" Shizuka asked, as they started to leave the fitting room.

"I don't know. I guess I'll tell him tonight." Anzu told her, as they left the store. Once Anzu, got home, it was dark when she got inside and then the lamp flicked on, it was Atemu but he wasn't happy.

"I saw Yugi packing his bags this afternoon, well not just him but Jonouchi and Honda too. Care to explain why?" Atemu questioned, keeping a stern face on Anzu. She said nothing.

"Okay, fine, you don't need to explain because I already know. All thanks to a nice phone call from Mokuba." Atemu added, while Anzu continued to stare down at the floor, "Where were you on Saturday night, because apparently you weren't at dance class because your car seemed to have never moved! Why didn't you tell me Seto gave you an ultimatum?"

"Because I couldn't tell you...it's so horrible. Plus, I knew you'd find out from Mokuba eventually." Anzu cried, covering her face, "I didn't tell you because he threatened to kill you and the gang if I didn't agree to get back with him. That's why the gang was packing this afternoon, because I found a safe place for them to go where Seto couldn't find them."

"How am I supposed to help you Anzu, if you don't tell me what's going on?" Atemu asked, holding her.

"I can't go back to him, Atemu, but I can't have you die, I love you too much and I couldn't live without you." Anzu sobbed, starting to get the hiccups from crying.

_He's going to have to do a shit full if he thinks he's going to kill me_, Atemu thought, taking Anzu upstairs.

* * *

As Anzu woke up in the middle of the night, she noticed that Atemu wasn't in bed with her, nor was he anywhere to be seen in the house. She looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be seen.

_OH GOD PLEASE DON'T TELL ME HE WENT AFTER SETO!_ she thought, throwing her sweats back on and rushing out the house.

Meanwhile, as Atemu approached Seto's mansion, he walked right up to the entrance gate. He had many bones to pick with Kaiba but now he crossed the line...big time!

"Hey, your not authorized to...," the security guard started, before Atemu punched him in the face and knocked him out. As Atemu continued to make way through the mansion he approached Seto's office, from the bottom of the door, he could tell that he was still up because the light was on. He tapped on the door and waited.

"Come in." Seto said, plainly as he watched the man who wrecked his dueling career time and time again, "Well, well look what the sand dragged in."

"Enough with the idol chit chat. You wanna throwdown, Kaiba, then let's fucking throwdown!" Atemu exclaimed, as he punched Seto in the face.

"Fine, I've been waiting to kill you ever since you came back!" Seto shouted, tackling Atemu into his dresser.

"You'll have to do more than that to get me down." Atemu mumbled, as he got up from the trashed dresser. He grabbed Seto by his collar and started punching him consecutively until his mouth started bleeding, "Remind you of how much pain you put an innocent woman through?"

"Hardly." Seto grinned, pulling a gun from out of his drawer, "Say goodbye for good, Atemu."

"NO, ATEMU, STOP!" Anzu screamed, rushing through the door. Before she had time to blink, the gun had shot someone. Someone landed to the ground, but who was it?

* * *

**Wow that was super intense, I don't even know how I managed to pull this one off in a few hours!! The next chapter is the result of the fight between Atemu and Seto. Someone was shot but who was it? Whomever it is, are they dead? Find out in the next chapter! R&R plz.**

**pinkandbluebubblez**


	5. The Outcome

**Hey peeps. So I've been bored to death these past few days because obviously I'm dying for school to be out already (only a couple more days!) and two, I can't stand watching T.V. anymore!! There's nothing on!! Anywho, let's just get on with the story.**

**dancers of the night**

**AtemusloverSapphire**

**ayame11midori**

**raygypsy714**

**fantasia- 49**

**shadow-fox313**

**Thanks for the reviews!! If I didn't get your name after I post this chapter, let me know in a PM and I'll recognize you too!**

_italics- thoughts, phone convo._

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Outcome**

_Last time..._

_"You'll have to do more than that to get me down." Atemu mumbled, as he got up from the trashed dresser. He grabbed Seto by his collar and started punching him consecutively until his mouth started bleeding, "Remind you of how much pain you put an innocent woman through?"_

_"Hardly." Seto grinned, pulling a gun from out of his drawer, "Say goodbye for good, Atemu."_

_"NO, ATEMU, STOP!" Anzu screamed, rushing through the door. Before she had time to blink, the gun had shot someone._

**Anzu's POV**

As I rushed through the door, all I heard was a gun fire. I can tell you, from where I was standing, it wasn't Seto who was pierced with the bullet...for the obvious reason that he's the owner of the gun. It wasn't Atemu either, because someone had been courageous and brave enough to jump in front of the bullet for him. If it weren't for this person...Atemu may have never lived again.

I can tell you honestly, the person Seto Kaiba shot was his brother...Mokuba Kaiba. His little brother whom he protected many times in his life, and for the umpteenth time, he had hurt him. This being the worst time he'd ever done it.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"OH MY GOD! MOKUBA!" Seto shouted, as he dropped the gun to the floor.

"Oh...m...m-my God." Anzu stammered, rushing towards her shot friend.

"Are you okay?" Atemu asked, holding him.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter. Just as long as you and Anzu are okay, that's all that I care about...and the fact that I need to get to the hospital." Mokuba replied, as he watched Anzu dial 911.

"Yes, my friend has been shot in his chest, please get the paramedics here asap. Thank you." Anzu told them, hanging up the phone as she heard the police sirens, "Well I hope your happy, because now after all the dumb things you've done, this is the worst."

Seto just stood there speechless. You could tell on his face that he was debating whether or not he should stay or run. It wouldn't make a difference because eventually he'd get caught. Nothing could save him now, he was a jail bound man as of that moment.

"Paramedics!" a woman yelled, checking Mokuba's condition, "If we get him there in thirty minutes, he'll live."

"Thank you, so much!" Anzu exclaimed, as Atemu helped put him on the stretcher. _For a fifteen year old boy, he sure is strong. _After a few minutes, the police force and detectives showed up and started putting caution tape around the scene. Seto was taken in since Atemu and Anzu told the police what had happened.

"Ma'am, did anything else that you know of happen when you showed up at the scene?" a woman detective asked, finishing up her interrogation with Anzu.

"No, that's all I saw." Anzu replied, as the female detective gave her hot chocolate, "It will make you feel better, you've had a rough night."

"Hey, are you okay?" Atemu asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that you weren't shot." Anzu replied, as he embraced her, "Please don't do that again, you had me worried sick."

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to protect you." Atemu told her, as a male detective came up to him. After about 15 minutes a male detective approached them to tell them about Mokuba's condition.

"We'll escort the two of you home. I got some news from the hospital, your friend just got there and he'll be okay." the male informed them, as they got into the backseat of a limo.

"Thank god." Atemu muttered, sighing a breath of relief.

"Ummm, detective, do you know how long he could get sentenced?" Anzu asked, as the driver started the limo.

"He could face life, but the guy's rich enough to post bail...I guess." the detective replied, looking out the window.

"Well, if he's going to most likely post bail, then shouldn't we relocate ourselves, just so that we can prevent any other dangers?" Atemu asked, as him and Anzu gave each other the same look.

"You can do as you wish, but you should hope that he doesn't post bail." the detective told them, as the limo came to a stop light.

"I think that we should just wait until we hear further news." Anzu told Atemu, sipping some of her hot chocolate.

"But then again, your friend can testify against his brother. It all depends on which way the scenario goes." the detective concluded. That's all Anzu and Atemu could do...is just wait.

* * *

Four months later, everything was back to normal and within those few months Seto had been in every famous magazine and news tribune across the world. Mokuba had a nice recovery, even though he was left with a scar on the left side of his chest. Aside from that, Anzu and Atemu had officially been dating for 3 and a half months and all was fine.

What wasn't so peachy, however, was the fact that Seto's trial was coming up. Mokuba had decided that he would testify against his brother, depening on the verdict, he could face death row or just a life sentence.

For Mokuba, he was with his attorney about possibly taking over Kaiba Corp. while Seto was on his leave of absence.

"Mr. Kaiba, it technically says in your brother's contract with the company that if something were to happen that you would take over. Meaning you would invest in all his earnings and yours, even though your not of legal age, and take on as head of this company. Are you absolutely sure you want to go through with this?" the lawyer asked, as she handed him a pen.

"Yes, I do." Mokuba replied, while he signed his signature on the contract papers.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Kaiba." the lawyer said, as she bowed and left.

_Now everything is up to me, whether I like it or not_, he thought, as he started his brand new job.

Meanwhile, at Anzu and Atemu's place, they spent the afternoon relaxing and looking through Anzu's old photo albums.

"Wait a minute...who's that?" Atemu asked, pointing a woman and another woman.

"Oh those are my twins aunts Kayla and Karla. They really hate when you call one the other." Anzu told him, as the shared a bowl of gummy bears, "That's me when I was four."

"Who's that man?" Atemu asked, stuffing a mouthful of gummy bears in his mouth.

"That's my grandma, 'Temu." Anzu replied, as he blushed from his mistake, "Don't worry it's okay."

"Wow, you have such a huge family. I don't even remember much of mine, just Mana." Atemu told her, closing another of her photo albums.

"Don't worry, we can build a family of our own together someday." Anzu told him, holding his hand.

"Thank you." Atemu said, hugging her. Noticing her sad expression he asked her, "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried, 'Temu. About whether or not Seto will do time or go free. I can't live here anymore if they're going to let him go free." Anzu told him, sighing from all the worrying that she was doing.

"Anzu, there's not much that we can do at this point. Like the detective told us, we just have to wait for the trial day to come." Atemu replied, holding her shoulders.

"I know but I'm just really scared." Anzu muttered, staring at her hands shaking.

"Everything will be all right, I promise." Atemu said, rubbing her hands.

_I hope so, his trial is being held tomorrow. The bad thing is that we have to go_, Anzu thought, sighing again.

* * *

"Ms. Mazaki, can you describe what happened the night Mokuba was shot?" Seto's attorney, Karen asked, while Anzu sat nervously next to the judges seat.

"Before, it was five forty-five that evening. I was heading to my dance class when all of a sudden one of Seto's guards put chloroform over my nose and I passed out." Anzu explained, before Karen interrupted.

"So your saying that my client hired someone to stalk your house?" Karen asked, as she paced in front of where Anzu was sitting.

"Yes. Then when I woke up an hour later, I was tied up and on his bed. Then he threatened to kill my boyfriend and my friends if I didn't get back with him, and he supposively gave me three days to decide." Anzu replied, as Karen interrupted her once again.

"Again, your basically saying that my client gave you an ultimatum of some sort, right?" Karen questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Anzu replied, starting to get irritated by Seto's attorney, "Then once I got home, my boyfriend and I had a talk about what happened. Then he took it upon himself to confront him in the middle of the night, while I was sleep. When I woke up to get some water I realized that he wasn't there."

"So that's how Mr. Mutou and Mr. Kaiba started fighting?" Karen asked, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, I wasn't there until Seto shot Mokuba." Anzu replied, trying not to get mad.

"What happened after that?" Karen asked again, sitting on the edge of the table.

"We called 911 to get Mokuba to hospital. Then once the ambulance came, so did the police. I believe that someone in the neighborhood or in the building called the police, I'm not sure." Anzu told her, tapping her fingernails nervously on the edge of her seat.

After several minutes of waiting, it was Atemu's turn to explain what happened. He wasn't to excited about the whole situation but the faster he told her what happened, the faster they could leave.

"So, Mr. Mutou, has my client made any other offenses to Ms. Mazaki before the shooting?" Karen asked, now pacing in front of Atemu.

"Actually, yes. It was after I moved in with my brother, Yugi. I coincidently ran into Anzu when I was taking a walk and she tried to hide the hand marks and bruises on her body where your client had been beating her." Atemu explained, glaring at Seto from behind Karen.

"Where were these bruises and hand-marks, Mr. Mutou?" Karen questioned, making her rude tone apparent.

"The red hand-marks were on her face where he slapped her, and the bruises where on her left wrist, her right arm. Also there were cuts on her forehead from when he threw her into a vase in his house." Atemu continued, while he started to get irritated by Karen too.

"So, why did you start a fight with Mr. Kaiba?" Karen asked, leaning next to the stand Atemu was sitting in front of.

"I was trying to protect my girlfriend from some rich bastard who thinks he can control a helpless woman's life just because he has money." Atemu snapped, staring right at Seto when he said every word, "Excuse my language, but I meant what I said."

"Mr. Mutou, if I may ask what were you doing when Ms. Mazaki was so called, kidnapped?" Karen questioned, getting way off topic.

"Well if you must know, I was taking care of our house. No offense, Karen, but I don't believe that where I was when she was being kidnapped has anything to do with Kaiba and I fighting. I told him once before not to mess with Anzu and I, but I guess that it's his fault that he didn't listen to me." Atemu replied, keeping a straight face.

"So, Mokuba, can you describe the relationship of your brother and my client, Ms. Mazaki?" Anzu's attorney, Luke asked, crossing his arms.

"In my opinion, I think now that it was a waste of time and that Anzu, being that she is my friend could find someone better than my brother. After he cheated on her with his secretary, I don't blame her for leaving and being with Atemu." Mokuba explained, as Seto sat in the background.

"What I'm hearing is that you don't side with your brother?" Luke questioned, feeling a little surprised.

"No I don't, not when I know that he's wrong." Mokuba replied, biting his lip.

"How long had your brother been cheating on Ms. Mazaki during their relationship? 2 months? Maybe a few days? Years?" Luke asked, while he winked at Anzu.

"About a year, out of the two that they had been dating." Mokuba replied, hearing people from the jury gasp. In the background, Mokuba noticed that Anzu was hurt at the statement he just made and angry because she couldn't believe she dated someone like that.

"Can you explain your side of the story about what happened the night of the shooting?" Luke asked, as he stood a few feet away from the stand where Mokuba was sitting.

"Well, like any other weekend afternoon, I was coming back home from driver's ed when I heard my brother screaming and throwing a fit because he wasn't with Anzu. I spent the next two hours studying for school, so I decided to take a break and get a glass of water. When I pass Seto's room, I hear him talking on the phone to someone about kidnapping Anzu." Mokuba explained, staring right at Luke.

"So what did you do when you heard him talking?" Luke asked, making Mokuba feel uncomfortable.

"I tried to get back to my room and call her, but one of Seto's bodyguards knocked me out and locked me in the study but he didn't know that he left his laptop in there before the locked me in, so since there wasn't a phone I e-mailed her, hoping that she would get it. Later, I remembered I had my cell phone in my pocket so I called her but then I heard her drop her phone from my end, so I knew what happened," Mokuba continued, "After about another four hours, I heard something crashing in Seto's office. Then, after I found a spare key in the desk, I let myself out the study and once I got to his office, he was ready to shoot Atemu, that's when I jumped in front of him and took the bullet."

"And you don't remember anything after you were shot?" Luke questioned, sighing out of boredom.

_I guess he's not the only one who wants this to be over_, Anzu thought, as she and Atemu gave each other the same look.

"No, I just remember waking up in the hospital." Mokuba replied, plainly.

"So I ask you people of the jury, and people of the court, is it safe to let a man who has not only abused a woman, but shot his own brother, roam free in our city?" Luke asked, while people started to have side conversations about it.

* * *

After at least 2 and a half hours of debating for the verdict, people in the jury filed out of the room next door and sat down in their seats, awaiting the judge. Not only would this verdict decide if Seto would have to serve a life sentence or not, it would decide whether or not Anzu, Atemu, Mokuba, or their friends would be safe or not to continue living their lives. That would involve Anzu and everyone relocating themselves so that they would be safe from furthere offenses.

"Has the jury reached the verdict?" the judge asked, turning to jury.

_This is it, it's either live or die_, Atemu thought, holding Anzu.

_Please, give me a miracle, please_, Anzu thought, holding her breathe as she watched a male's lips start to move.

"We find the defendent, Mr. Seto Kaiba...guilty." the male jurer (I don't know if that's what their called) replied, while everyone took a big sigh of relief.

"Oh my God," Anzu gasped, while she hugged Atemu.

"Now we don't have to worry anymore." Atemu told her, kissing her forehead. While Seto was being taken away, something else devastating was about to happen. While the officer in front of him wasn't looking, Seto snatched his pistol and set the gun off. People started to panic and run out the courtroom, some knew that they couldn't get out and stayed hidden underneath the seats.

"Get down." Mokuba muttered, as Anzu and Atemu hurriedly rushed underneath the judges stand.

"What is the deal with him shooting people?" Anzu whispered, while she huddled next to Atemu.

"Don't worry, I just called back up, they should be here in a few seconds." the judge told them, ducking down with them, "I'd be ashamed if that was my brother."

"Tell me about it, I feel ashamed having the last name Kaiba after what's happened." Mokuba whispered to the judge, looking down at his shoes.

"Don't feel bad, Mokuba. Your young, you have time to pick up the pieces and start over, unlike Seto who has to serve time." Anzu said, rubbing his back.

"It's safe to come out now." a woman muttered, coming from around the corner.

"Thank you." Anzu replied, while Atemu helped her up from the ground.

* * *

It had been exactly 3 weeks after Seto's trial. The gang started college that day. Jonouchi insisted that he would drive the gang there in his new car, but everyone except Tristan declined his offer.

"I can't believe that we're finally starting college." Anzu murmured, while she looked in the rear view mirror, checking her hair, make up, clothes, etc.

"I don't see why your so worried about how you look, I mean the only one who'd be looking at you is me." Atemu told her, stopping at a stop sign.

"Well, we don't have the same classes, nor do we have the same schedules. That's why I told you that I wanted to drive my car and you could drive yours by yourself." Anzu told him, fixing her V-neck top.

"Well, I wanted to be nice. Excuse me." Atemu muttered, while Anzu giggled.

"Why didn't we want to drive in Jonouchi's car?" Anzu asked, turning to him.

"Because the back seat smells like...I'm not going to even describe it." Atemu replied, finding a parking space. As Anzu got out the car, a guy was already starting to stare at her.

"Hey, I'm Kevin." a random guy greeted, smiling.

"Hi, Kevin, I'm Anzu." Anzu muttered, holding her messenger bag.

"Hey, Anzu, we have to get going." Atemu interrupted, while Anzu left the guy.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Anzu said, while she held hands with Atemu. After they were long gone, that same guy received a phone call.

"How did it go?" a familiar voice asked, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing yet, Mr. Kaiba. She seems to be with some spikey haired kid." Kevin told him, leaning against a car.

"Make sure that you do everything in your power to have them break up, I want her crawling to my knees." Seto told him, hanging up. _Anzu, you will be mine when this is over_.

* * *

**So yeah, Kaiba is sort of a psycho in this chapter!! Next time, ironically Kevin is going into the same field as Anzu and has the same exact classes with her. His flirting continues and Atemu starts to get jealous. What happens when Kevin invites Anzu to her college party? Will Kevin get Anzu alone and away from the party? R&R plz.**


	6. The Life of a Pretty Freshmen

****

Hey peeps. I'm officially taking a break from my AP homework that I'm supposed to be working on, but it's really making me tired. I almost fell asleep reading one page!! Yikes, anyway let's get on with the story.

**ayame11midori**

**Crystal Magician Princess**

**shadow-fox313**

**dancers of the night**

**fantasia-49**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Life of a Pretty Freshman**

It was Anzu's first day at college. She wouldn't have to feel alone, now that her friends were with her on campus, well different parts but still the same school. On her way to her first class, Anzu noticed that a lot of people, probably not freshman, make out a lot in the halls before class.

_That guy is like totally sucking her mouth off. Gross_, Anzu thought, walking into her first period. Apparently, she was the first one in the class, besides another boy. He wore a blue and navy blue striped sweater with blue jeans and sneakers.

"Hello, I'm assuming your Anzu?" the woman asked, as Anzu sat in the middle of the class.

"Yes, did you interview me for the scholarship?" Anzu questioned, remembering the woman's face from somewhere.

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Feldman, I'll be your professor for this class." Mrs. Feldman greeted, shaking Anzu's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Anzu replied, shaking her hand back. After a few minutes, other students started to pile into the class. As far as Anzu could tell, there were a lot of seats for one classroom.

"Hey check out that girl over there. She's hot." a jock commented, as Anzu took out her laptop. As she began to open up a typing document, that same jock came up to her to try and flirt, "Hey, you a freshman?"

"Yes." Anzu replied, plainly.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful you look?" he asked, trying to kiss Anzu's hand.

"Yes, I hear it everyday when I wake up with my boyfriend." Anzu told him, throwing him a curveball.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the jock apologized, while Mrs. Feldman began the lesson.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atemu's first class, as he was trying to pay attention, a lot of girls kept whispering about him. He could hear things like, 'I wonder if he has a girlfriend' and 'We should talk to him after class'. The list went on and on.

As he listened to the teacher's lecture, someone passed him a note. Obviously it was from one of those preppy sorority girls because it was written on fancy paper with their insigna on it.

_Oh my god, can this day get any worse?_ Atemu thought, reading the note:

_We should go out sometime. Your kind of cute._

_Lucy_

All Atemu did was crumple the note and hid in his bag. As for Jonouchi and Honda, well they enjoyed whatever career path life set out for them to be. They wanted to be chef because it involved the one thing men like, food.

"Man, I can't wait to chow down!" Jonouchi exclaimed, drooling.

"Get a grip man." Honda muttered, slapping Jonouchi in his head, "I don't think I can eat anything, the professor already ruined that for me."

"Why, because she's fat?" Jonouchi asked, not realizing how loud he was.

"Ssshhh." Honda told him, realizing everyone was staring at Jonouchi.

"What are you lookin' at?" Jonouchi asked, while everyone in the class went back to what they were doing.

--

After thirty minutes of class, Anzu recognized someone in the front of the class. It was Kevin, that same guy who was trying to lay pick-up lines on her when she first got to school.

_This has to be a coincidence, it's like right after I see him in the parking lot, all of a sudden he's going into the same field as me? This is sort of suspicious_, Anzu thought, while she continued to type. After class, Anzu headed towards her second class when Kevin stopped her again.

"Hey, Anzu. I saw you in class today, I didn't know we we're going into the same field." Kevin said, walking beside her, "So do you have a partner for that lab tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's that boy Derek, the one with the sweater." Anzu told him, wishing he would go away.

"So there's this party being thrown at my friend's house in two weeks. You wanna come?" Kevin asked, as they turned the corner.

"I'll think about. But like I told you before, I have a boyfriend, so I don't plan on coming with you." Anzu replied, shoving past him. After she was long gone, Atemu was walking along when he saw Kevin in the hallway talking on his phone.

"Yeah, I got her to go to the party. When do I get the money?" Kevin asked, leaning against the wall.

_What party is he talking about and who did he invite?_ Atemu thought, heading to class.

Once their first day of college was over, the gang headed back to Yugi's place for pizza and movies. While everyone was watching the movie, Atemu thought hard about what Kevin had meant when he said he got someone to go to the party, and what he meant by when do I get the money.

"Hey, you okay? You've been looking like that all day." Anzu pointed out, while she layed on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just thinking." Atemu told her, still thinking about what Kevin was talking about in the hallway. _What could he have meant?_

Anzu on the other hand was worried. She knew that Atemu didn't really think about a lot of things unless something was wrong. After the rest of the gang left, Atemu and Anzu stayed a little later to talk.

"Atemu, what's wrong? I know that look and something is bugging you." Anzu said, sitting up on the couch.

"I saw that Kevin guy today." Atemu replied, quietly looking down at the table.

"Oh yeah, don't worry I don't like him, to be honest he's really annoying me and it's only been the first day." Anzu told him, holding his hand.

"It's just well, I walked by in the hallway when I was heading to second period and I heard him talking on his phone about something to do with money." Atemu explained, not telling Anzu the whole truth.

"That's typical for a guy like him. Come on, we gotta go home." Anzu said, while he helped her off the couch.

--

That evening, Kevin stopped by the Domino City Jail to visit a certain friend of his. As the security guards escorted him in, he went to one of the rooms that had his friend sitting in a chair, in his orange jail uniform.

"Look, Kaiba, I got that Anzu girl to go to the party, when do I get my money?" Kevin asked, aggressively sitting in the chair.

"You'll get your money when I have Anzu crawling back to me. I have another assignment for you as well, make sure that her boyfriend of her's is nowhere around campus when the party is going on. I can't have him interferring with anything." Seto explained, motioning for the security guards, "You may show Kevin to the door."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, since the gang's first day of college. Within those two weeks, Atemu still kept thinking about what Kevin said in the hallway. For Anzu, however, Kevin continuously kept flirting with her and she told him she had a boyfriend over and over again.

After her third period, she headed to find Atemu so that they could go to lunch together. For the umpteenth time, Kevin came back around and started flirting again.

"Hey, Anzu...," Kevin started, before Anzu cut him off.

"Look, _Kevin_, this had been the twentieth time that I've told you that I have a boyfriend. Why can't you take a hint? STOP FLIRTING WITH ME!" Anzu told him, walking away to find Atemu.

_Geez, I don't know why Kaiba even likes her, she's such a freakin bitch_, Kevin thought, walking away.

"Hi, ready to go?" Atemu asked, noticing that she was angry, "What's wrong?"

"It's Kevin, he's really pissing me off. I told him over and over again that you and I are dating and he can't take a hint." Anzu replied, sighing.

"Well, maybe lunch will make you feel better." Atemu told her, pulling her into a hug, "Didn't you say you were going somewhere tonight?"

"Oh yeah, some party that some girl is throwing." Anzu told them, as they stopped by a nearby restaurant.

"Party?" Atemu questioned, all of sudden something hitting him, _Of course! Now it all makes sense. Anzu's the girl Kevin invited to the party and he's affiliated with Kaiba! Only he would promise someone money to help him terrorize Anzu._

"Yeah, some party Kevin invited me to." Anzu replied, plainly.

"Well, ummmm, I don't think you should go." Atemu mumbled, hoping that Anzu wouldn't explode at him.

"Why not?" Anzu questioned, not understanding what he meant.

"Well...I thought we had plans tonight." Atemu lied, as they sat a table.

"No, we don't have plans until tomorrow." Anzu told him, rolling her eyes, "You act like if I go to a party I'm never gonna come back."

"I never suggested that." Atemu replied, getting a little irritated with her attitude, "What's your problem?"

"What do you mean _what's my problem_? My problem is that you keep bugging me!" Anzu exclaimed, looking through her menu.

"How have I been bugging you? Your the one who came to me bitching about Kevin flirting with you." Atemu spat, realizing that they were arguing.

"Well, I wouldn't have told you if I knew you were going to be such a jerk!" Anzu countered back, as they handed the waitress their menus.

As they drove back to campus, Anzu quickly got out the car and slammed the door. Anzu and Atemu never fought, that was their first real fight. Atemu felt a little bad because Anzu was already mad because of Kevin, and he probably hit a nerve when he told her she shouldn't go to the party.

_I just wish she would understand that I'm just trying to look out for her_, Atemu thought, not understanding why women were so high maintenance. Once he thought about it again, he wouldn't expect Anzu to understand because he didn't tell her the truth. That Kaiba and Kevin was really plotting this party on purpose.

As Atemu roamed the hallway, he ran into somebody. Before he could even apologize, that same person knocked him out.

_Anzu..._, Atemu thought, before he fell out cold.

--

Later that evening, Anzu spent at least an hour and a half looking for Atemu. The last time she saw him was at lunch. Once she got to the car, she found a note stuck on the outside of the car. Anzu quietly read it:

_Anzu, _

_I went for a walk around campus, I'll be back later._

_Atemu_

_Okay, I guess I'll go home and change_, Anzu thought, starting the car. Once she got home, she looked through her closet to find something to wear. As she got ready, she thought about what happened at lunch between her and Atemu. That had been their first real fight. It was really strange because they always got along or if they disagreed on something, they would talk about it.

_I'm just tired of him trying to put me on a leash, I'm not his little dog_, Anzu thought, putting on a raspberry strapless dress and matching heels. As she combed out her short black hair to wear down, she started to get worried about Atemu. It wasn't like him to take walks around places he didn't know where he was going. Maybe he decided to go to the party and used the note a cover up to spy on her.

As Anzu drove back to the school, she thought about Kevin. Deep down in her heart, she was really starting to doubt going to the party because for one thing, he might try to flirt with her again. Once Anzu found the location of the party, she walked in to the huge house. There was loud music, people making out, drinking, dancing, anything you could name, it was happening.

"Hey, Anzu, you made it." Kevin greeted.

--

Back at Yugi's house, Jonouchi and Honda began to worry. Usually Atemu would have been home by now. It was exactly nine p.m., Atemu was supposed to be home seven hours ago.

"I'm going to call Anzu." Jonouchi said, finally dialing her cell phone.

"_Hello?_" Anzu asked, through all the loud music.

"Hey, it's Jonouchi, where is Atemu?" he asked, pacing around Yugi's living room.

"_He went on a walk or something. He wasn't around campus or near the car_." Anzu told him, getting worried.

"Why would he go walking for seven hours?" Jonouchi asked, as he heard the doorbell ring. When Yugi got to the front door, he saw Atemu's body on the ground.

"ATEMU!" Yugi shouted, while Honda helped lift him off the ground.

"Wait, I have to call you back, Anzu." Jonouchi told her, as he hung up, "What the hell happened?"

"Someone knocked me out when I was back at the school." Atemu murmured, sitting up on the couch, "I have to go help Anzu."

"Why? What's wrong?" Honda asked, while he looked at Jonouchi.

"It's Kaiba...he's trying to hurt Anzu again, and that Kevin guy is in on it." Atemu told them, getting off the couch.

"Are you going to be okay?" Yugi asked, while Atemu headed towards the door.

"We'll go with him." Jonouchi told him, while Honda and himself left with him.

--

"So you enjoying the party?" Kevin asked, noticing Anzu was sitting on a couch by herself, "I got you some punch."

"Oh no thanks, I'm not thirsty." Anzu told him, plainly.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Kevin asked, looking at his watch.

"He's out walking, I guess." Anzu answered, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, I want to show you something upstairs." Kevin said, politely.

"Okay." Anzu replied, remembering she didn't have anything better to do.

Meanwhile, Atemu, Jonouchi, and Honda were on the exact street of the party. It wasn't hard to spot the house, it had a lot of people outside the house despite the obvious loud music.

"There, let's go." Jonouchi said, as they entered the house.

"Hey, have you seen a girl who looks like this?" Honda asked, flashing one of Anzu's senior pictures at the random girl.

"Oh that freshmen, I don't know but I did see her." the girl told him, not being much of a help to them.

"Okay, I'll go upstairs, you two stay down here." Atemu told them, heading upstairs. Meanwhile, in a random bed room that had a few rich people artificats. While Anzu looked around, Kevin locked them in the room.

"It's really beautiful in here." Anzu muttered, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, it really is. I think your beautiful." Kevin murmured, leaning in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Anzu questioned, gently shoving him away from her.

"Uhhh, kissing you," he said plainly, kissing her neck.

"Stop it, get off me." Anzu told him, trying to push him. She had no luck once he pinned her down to the bed, "STOP IT!"

"Come on, you know you want it." Kevin muttered, shoving him tongue pass her mouth.

"GET OFF ME!" Anzu screamed, kicking him where the sun don't shine. While he was on the ground, Anzu tried to open the door but realized it was locked, "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Look, bitch, if I don't get a screw out of you, then I don't get my money." Kevin growled, throwing Anzu back on the bed. He snatched her underwear off from underneath her dress.

"WHAT PART OF GET OFF ME DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Anzu shouted, giving him another swift kick in his crotch, and a punch to the nose.

As Atemu got the middle of the hallway he heard, screaming and murmuring..."PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Anzu." Atemu murmured, listening around. Once he finally found the door, he kicked the door down and found Kevin on the ground, while his nose continued to bleed.

"Atemu, I'm sooooo sorry!" Anzu apologized, sobbing on his chest, "I should have never came to this stupid party."

"Ssshhhh, it's gonna be okay." Atemu told her, holding her tight.

"POLICE!" a cop shouted, holding up his gun with the rest of his counterparts, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Atemu replied, while they followed the other two police officers.

"Hey, you guys are all right." Jonouchi said, sighing a breath of relief.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Anzu told him, kissing him, "But, where were you?"

"Someone Kaiba hired knocked me out with a brick." Atemu told her, as he held an ice pack on his head.

"Awww, poor thing, let's go home." Anzu whispered, patting his shoulder.

"The police said that they took Kevin in. The school is thinking about transferring us to another college." Jonouchi informed them, as they all headed outside.

"That's a good idea, but then Atemu and I would have to sell the house my parents helped me pay for." Anzu replied, remembering that they just moved into their house.

"Well, the college they plan on transferring us to is in the rich part of the city." Honda added, as they all hopped in Anzu's car.

"Can you two afford that? I mean, I have a college, and I'm not sure about Atemu." Anzu told them, starting her car.

"I have a grant." Atemu muttered, declining the car seat back.

"Oh yeah, the authorities said that they might give Kaiba the death penalty." Jonouchi said, looking out the window.

"Honestly, they should have done that like weeks ago." Anzu murmured, stopping at a red light.

* * *

**Well that ended great for everyone! Next time, the gang transfers to another college in the rich community of Domino City. Anzu and Atemu move into a townhouse that Anzu's parents have gladly bought for her. Meanwhile, the authorities debate whether or not to give Seto the death penalty. Will he be bound to death or will he continue to sit ugly in the federal pin? R&R plz.**


End file.
